


Затерявшееся письмо

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Angst, Dissection, Fantastic, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я отбирал самые свежие трупы, под покровом ночи аккуратно отделял нужные мне органы и, незамеченным, возвращался в подобие лаборатории, которую оборудовал на чердаке дома, где снимал квартиру».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затерявшееся письмо

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** расчленёнка  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Милый друг мой, если ты читаешь сейчас эти строки, значит, твой покорный слуга наконец-то обрёл покой в царствии Божьем.  
      Прошу, не омрачай свой дух скорбью: я не призывал смерть, но жду её прихода и, безусловно, обрадуюсь ей, как старому товарищу, который уведёт меня от страданий земного пути. Да, слишком часто мы шли со смертью рука об руку, и я сроднился с ней, перестал воспринимать как великое таинство, неподвластное смертным.  
      Поверь, расплата за это самонадеянное заблуждение была велика.  
      Как ты, должно быть, помнишь из моих предыдущих посланий, меня с детства увлекало естествознание. Оно силилось приоткрыть завесу тайны над совершенными механизмами, управляющими человеческим телом, и благодаря ему я надеялся сокрушить смерть, которую в то время, в одном из тех юношеских заблуждений, кои кажутся нам непреложном истиной, мнил своим величайшим врагом. Конечно, ты помнишь, мой друг, как сильно на меня подействовала смерть матушки, какой болью наполняло меня молчаливое горе отца, который постарел за считанные дни, превратившись в согбенного старца. Тогда я впервые задумался о том, что всякое существование на земле — конечно. И все наши чаяния и стремления, все душевные порывы, красота и глубокий ум — всё рано или поздно сгинет в могиле, будет отдано на откуп червям.  
      И разум мой взбунтовался.  
      После похорон я убыл в Ингольштадт, отъезд в который откладывал так долго. И там, в этом средоточии науки, жадно впитывая те крупицы знаний, что щедро разбрасывали на лекциях знаменитые профессора, гении, постигшие множество тайн, я и сделал своё открытие.  
      Я не могу передать тебе, мой любезный друг, какое волнение охватило меня, когда я сумел сформулировать на бумаге то, что терзало мою душу, что казалось необъятным и непостижимым. И то была не величественная, но пустая химера, которую мог развеять в дым любой мало-мальски серьёзный довод, — нет, то была твёрдо стоящая на ногах реальность.  
      И, помолясь, я приступил к делу.  
      Надо сказать, что при изучении естественных наук мне не раз приходилось иметь дело с мёртвой плотью, которую я препарировал, чтобы глубже проникнуть в тайны мироздания, поэтому сама она не вызывала во мне никаких чувств: ни глупой брезгливости, которая не пристала истинному ученому, ни сердечного трепета — ибо это была лишь мёртвая плоть и ничего больше. Всё, что наполняло её смыслом, душой, разумом, _жизнью_ , — исчезало с последним сокращением сердечной мышцы. И с этими граничащими с крамолой мыслями я рыскал по больницам и кладбищам, подбирая подходящий материал. Не хочется употреблять здесь это слово, но в то время я считал, что мне повезло — на город обрушилась эпидемия холеры, и власти закрывали глаза на горы трупов, сваленных как попало. Их не успевали отвозить, чем без зазрения совести пользовались двуногие шакалы из числа мародеров — и ваш покорный слуга. Тогда мне не было стыдно, я считал, что тружусь на благо всего человечества и рассчитывал на некую индульгенцию.  
      Успехи кружили мне голову: в своей дерзости я осмеливался приравнять свою работу к Божьему Промыслу, и некому было остановить меня, одёрнуть, заставить взглянуть на свои деяния — и ужаснуться. Я отбирал самые свежие трупы, под покровом ночи аккуратно отделял нужные мне органы и незамеченным возвращался в подобие лаборатории, которую оборудовал на чердаке дома, где снимал квартиру. Там, при свете лампы, напрягая усталые глаза, я собирал свою чудовищную мозаику, казавшуюся тогда подобием вавилонской башни, что вознесёт меня на небеса.  
      Сердце портового грузчика, задавленного телегой, быстрые ноги почтальона, которого скосила лихорадка… Я сшивал набухшие сосуды, скреплял между собой источавшие вонь органы, вынимал из распухшего тела едва тронутые тлением сизые ленты кишок, распиливал по суставам конечности, буквально по косточке собирал позвонки, не ощущая усталости и не имея сил остановиться хоть на миг.  
      Самым трудным оказалось раздобыть голову. Простолюдины, тела которых я отбирал для работы, не отличались красотой, но даже самые приближенные к нормальным черты смерть искажала так, что я был бессилен. Наконец я сдался и взял голову какого-то воришки, которому перерезали горло. Но я не желал, чтобы мое создание молчало, а потому был несказанно рад, когда наткнулся на труп певчего из соседней церкви, чей голос когда-то пленил меня настолько, что я дал себе труд запомнить его лицо.  
      Спустя много недель моя работа подошла к завершению. Я погрузил тело в прозрачный резервуар, наполненный питательной жидкостью, и включил гальванический прибор.  
      Тело передо мной содрогнулось, молнии пробежали по швам, скрепляющим его воедино, желтоватая прозрачная жидкость окрасилась бурой свернувшейся кровью, по комнате поплыл тяжёлый запах.  
      Когда моё творение открыло свои ужасные золотые глаза и раззявило в зверином крике безгубый рот, я лишился чувств. Сейчас я понимаю, что это, должно быть, сказалось нервное напряжение, довлевшее надо мной все эти недели, но тогда, очнувшись, я испытал лишь безграничный стыд. Перед моим взором до сих пор стоит искаженное мукой подобие лица, почти лишённого носа, и дикий крик существа нескончаемо звенит в ушах.  
      Придя в себя в родном поместье, куда меня доставил мой добрый товарищ Клерваль, я на некоторое время забыл о случившемся со мною кошмаре. Признаюсь, в то время я надеялся, что ужасная тварь сдохла, что плод моего неудавшегося эксперимента по-прежнему плавает в резервуаре, разлагаясь и расползаясь гниющей плотью в жидкости, повинуясь извечным законам природы. Однако, вернувшись в Ингольштадт, я обнаружил свою лабораторию пустой.  
      Чудовище исчезло.  
      Наверное, мне следовало бы забыть о нём, вычеркнуть из памяти подобно неприятному сну, но мысли о нём не давали мне покоя. Я чувствовал некую ответственность за то, что выпустил монстра в мир.  
      И потому, когда из далекой заснеженной России пришли известия о путешествующем с цыганами волшебнике, который показывает удивительные фокусы, пленяет своим чарующим голосом — и всегда ходит в маске, я немедля сорвался с места. Я рад был бы ошибиться, но те же слухи утверждали, что под маской скрыто обтянутое пергаментной кожей безгубое и безносое лицо с золотыми глазами. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях я не мог представить себе, что на свете существует рождённый женщиной несчастный, над которым природа так зло подшутила.  
      Я увидел его на Нижегородской ярмарке, и сердце моё преисполнилось ужаса. Ибо то был он, монстр, которого я создал в своей великой гордыне. Я стоял в первом ряду, и во время представления скрытое под маской лицо повернулось ко мне. Меня обжег пылающий взгляд, и я понял — создание тоже узнало меня.  
      Я искал встречи, я ждал его возле шатров, но, увы, — небо начало темнеть, а «волшебник» так и не появился. Поймав пробегавшего мимо мальчишку, я узнал, что к человеку в маске заходил незнакомец восточного вида, после чего они уехали вместе.  
      Так след был потерян.  
      Никогда прежде я не внимал с таким вниманием новостям из тех краев, где, как я думал, скрылся монстр. И моё усердие было вознаграждено: один мой знакомый, вхожий в определённые круги, поделился со мной забавной, как он полагал, историей.  
      О том, что на службе у персидского султана состоит неведомый убийца, прячущий лицо под маской. Что его гений так велик и ужасен, что местные жители считают его демоном. Прежде я бы возгордился, узнав, что моё создание обладает столь выдающимся разумом, но в тот момент я испытал лишь страх. Что я выпустил в свет? Какому неведомому злу дал жизнь?  
      Позже я узнал, что таинственный гений был убит, пытаясь сбежать от всемогущего султана.  
      Я малодушно порадовался, что мои желания исполнились без моего участия, и постарался забыть обо всём. Я женился, и супруга моя подарила мне двух прекрасных сыновей. Отец, чей дом вновь наполнился топотом детских ножек и женским смехом, помолодел, убедив меня в том, что, пытаясь проникнуть в тайны природы, я был настолько слеп, что не увидел истины, лежащей на поверхности: природа не терпит ремесленников и самоуверенных дураков; она сама способна исправить свои ошибки.  
      И вот я прибыл по делам в Париж, город, который прежде не привлекал меня, который я считал слишком легкомысленным и близким к политике, коей я всегда чурался. Там я близко сошёлся с бароном де Барбезаком. Услышав из его уст историю о Призраке Оперы, преподнесённую как анекдот, я ощутил в сердце уже знакомую тревогу. Слишком много было в его рассказе совпадений.  
Побывав в самой Опере, я укрепился в подозрениях. Моё ужасное создание выжило и по-прежнему несло в мир погибель.  
      Я пишу эти строки в надежде на то, что ты, милый друг, сможешь рассказать моей жене и детям, что их мужа и отца больше нет на свете. Ибо я собираюсь спуститься в глубокие подвалы Опера Гарнье, чтобы найти Призрака и вернуть его в бездну, откуда я сам его выпустил.  
      И да поможет мне Бог!


End file.
